Toon Wars
Toon Wars is a massive fan-based crossover series created by Frozarburst in late 2017. It was made as both a sequel to the official Nicktoons: Unite series made by Nickelodeon back in 2005-2008, and crosses over with several other shows from both it and Cartoon Network in its own unique multiverse and timeline. The first story of the series (released on January 1st, 2018) encompasses three arcs centered around the Toon Force, a group of heroes from multiple worlds fighting to save their universes from a war unknowingly caused by the Syndicate consisting of Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Mr. Crocker, and Professor Calamitous. On occasion, several shorts centered around comedic adventures or scenarios of the Toon Force were released as Toon Wars: Shorts. And an entire trilogy centered around the Cartoon Network original, Mighty Magiswords (Kyle A. Carrozza), was released alongside the first three arcs of the series. The fourth and final installment of the series known distinctively as Toon Wars: The Final Days follows the end of the war and focuses on the Toon Force fighting a reality-bending threat, inspired by DC Comic's Crisis on Infinite Earths and Marvel's Infinity War. The saga was released on December 28th, 2018 for a prelude and New Year's Day for the first two chapters. Later in January 2019, the first three arcs of Toon Wars were re-released in a compiled collection called Toon Wars: A Crossover Series on both Wattpad and Archive of Our Own. The series eventually concluded on December 15, 2019 with the 38th chapter in the saga. Development Toon Wars originally began as a brief fan-comic made by Frozarburst when he played the original Nicktoons Unite series as a child back in 2005-2008. However, the comic was canceled abruptly to continue on with other works and school. As such, and without any full knowledge of the internet, the comic was never released to the public, though they were scanned and kept safe by the author. It was until 6 years later that Frozarburst considered finishing his crossover story in the form of a hidden piece of lore within another series he was working on at the time named "How to train your Hero," which was made as a fan-made adaptation dedicated to the real How to train your Dragon series and multiple other cartoons, games, and comics. This was presented during Volume 2 of the story where Spongebob Squarepants explained his origin and how and why the Toon Wars began, acknowledging that he is a cartoon character and how other cartoons began fighting each other in an attempt to destroy those that were subjectively terrible or mediocre. This ended when Spongebob sacrificed himself to reverse engineer the story by going to a previous episode of Adventure Time ''(Pendleton Ward) and changing the events of it, thus erasing the memories of any future cartoon's reason to fight. Though due to a ripple in space and time, cartoons, comics, and games began to crossover and entered a war against the Brainiacs. Despite the attempt at introducing a new concept, it was generally disregarded and How to train your Hero concluded in 2015 with its third volume. However, 2 years into August 2017, Frozarburst returned to Deviantart to announce his remake of Toon Wars into its own unique story. Not only releasing it on the site but also Fanfiction.net. To better distance itself from How to train your Hero, which by then he felt was a disappointment but a welcome start, Toon Wars does not feature any comic book/video game characters, though the events of How to train your Hero was explained to be that of another timeline parallel to Toon Wars in a number of easter eggs in the series. In addition, certain shows like ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Transformers: Prime, the Legend of Korra, or TMNT 2012 were not included, feeling that they all had their own unique universes and wouldn't fit in with the overall idea of a cartoon war despite being cartoons themselves. And Spongebob Squarepants (Stephen Hillenburg) would not be featured in the crossover until the last arc. With this, the Toon Wars had 4 saga already in development, starting with the Nicktoons Saga up to the Final Days with a tone of being both serious and show-accurate. Unlike previous stories by Frozarburst which were freestyle in storytelling, Toon Wars began production early in late 2017 to release the first 7 chapters of the series on New Year's Day. In 2018, following the end of the Samurai Jack Saga, the rest of the series and extra material would be done freely. During Toon Wars' development, Frozarburst was introduced to Cartoon Network's Mighty Magiswords (''Kyle A. Carrozza), which started back in 2016 with shorts centered around the two leading characters in their school days to the rest of the show in their adulthood on several quests while collecting magical swords with various abilities. Sadly, the show almost instantly became obscure and neglected by the channel and viewers with poor marketing, very little fanfare, and mediocre to poor reviews. However, after viewing Hasbro's ''Transformers: Combiner Wars cartoon one day (a show which objectively to Transformers fans was much worse), Frozar decided to write a parody of it using characters from Magiswords in the form of a brief 2-part sequel of the show titled "Magiswords: Fusion Wars," which took place after the end of the season 1 finale "Quest for Knowledge." This idea was conceived and scripted freely on December of 2017 just weeks before Toon Wars' release. But since the story was brief and made only for laughs, Frozarburst published it early to get reacquainted with the submission system on both Fanfiction.net and Deviantart. This also gave him time to write a brief remake of Nicktoons Unite's introduction to reintroduce the Nicktoons present from the games and shows to those who will be tuning into Toon Wars. The Nicktoons Unite intro remake was released on December 19th while Fusion Wars was released on December 28th, just days before the first chapter of the Nicktoons arc. On New Year's Day, Chapter 1 featuring Timmy Turner (Butch Hartman) was posted and continued with other chapters centered around a different character from another cartoon daily. However, after chapter 7, this way of publishing would be changed to weekends (Fridays-Sundays) only. Following the release of the first arc, Fusion Wars, and the remade intro to Nicktoons Unite, all three stories were received positively by fans of the shows and new viewers, quickly garnering attention for the series, much to the surprise of the writer himself. Afterward, Frozar began posting for the Gumball Saga, which would be an arc centered around The Amazing World of Gumball ''(Ben Bocquelet). This was done so that Toon Wars could distinguish itself from other crossovers, feeling that making fanfictions with shows like ''Steven Universe or Spongebob Squarepants would be too predictable, or because the shows in question, mainly Loud House as suggested several times, did not suit the overall tone of the series. Originally in production, Toon Wars was meant to take place in between events of certain shows while also occurring after a majority of the Nicktoons shows had ending, meaning certain episodes of these individual shows would happen when the war was over. But it was quickly turned down in favor of keeping all the characters together and grounded in their own narrative (with the exception of those such as Danny Phantom or Jimmy Neutron as they already had a pre-established storyline). Characters from Volcano Island, another Nicktoons game, would return, and other characters from other shows opposed to the Toon Force would appear as well. Following this, Toon Wars continued with the Samurai Jack Saga chronologically after the end of Samurai Jack Season 5 (''Genndy Tartakovsky). Unlike other fanfictions/crossovers which intended to alter the ending of the show, which was considered divisive by fans, Toon Wars instead opted to continue on with the ending and bring back characters from the show without ever affecting the way the series concluded. After this arc, the story of the Toon Wars escalated further despite the Syndicate being defeated for the last time. During Toon Wars' release of the three arcs, Frozar continued Magiswords Fusion Wars' story with two more parts, a small story centered around Morbidia, and a third and final storyline where the Adventure Squad reintroduced in ''Pax Morbidia and the show would crossover into the Toon Wars (Magiswords Echoes). Another miniseries for Toon Wars was also introduced as Nicktoons: Nega War, which would take place during the 10-year gap between the end of Nicktoons: Globs of Doom and the Nicktoons Saga. But after the 3rd chapter of the Danny Phantom story, the miniseries was cancelled, feeling it was unnecessary to the main story. However, the Danny Phantom story was received positively by fans and re-released as Wrath of the Phantom. Along with the making of Magiswords Echoes, Frozarburst began working on small side stories titled "Toon Wars: Shorts" to fill the gaps between development with a focus on humor and to give more minor characters in the series a chance to shine. In the original drafts of Toon Wars back in 2017, it was considered ahead of time that the Final Days Saga, which would end the series, was going to be released around June of 2018. But after heavy revising and work on other stories that began to introduce new ideas and improvements, it was pushed back to New Year's Day to commemorate the release of the first saga, and the Fusion War miniseries. Beforehand, Toon Wars was expanded onto other sites like Wattpad and Archive of Our Own in compilations as Toon Wars: A Crossover Series. The Magiswords Trilogy would also be posted separately on both platforms along with Toon Wars: The Final Days, which treated itself as more of its own distinct story. Every one of these would receive praise and an overwhelming number of views thanks to its fanart and variety of storytelling. Frozarburst would also post journal entries on Deviantart to give updates to fans about his projects. When asked if Toon Wars would continue beyond the Final Days Saga, Frozar confirmed that it would not. However, Toon Wars: Shorts would still be ongoing even after Toon Wars concludes its story and have episodes taking place after it. By the end of Chapter 25 of the Final Days, which by Frozarburst was labeled as "The Second Half" of the story, the crossover arc was split into three volumes, with the third having undergone a hiatus for the development of Dragon Ball: Rising and Maverick Hunter Iris; two stories that were not associated with Toon Wars, apart from a few references to the series. Fans have also considered by this point to create their own spin-offs of Toon Wars taking place long after the story had ended; a feat which How to train your Hero never achieved despite the author being open for it at the time. He soon returned only a month later with the remaining 11 chapters of the saga, ending on December 15, 2019 with the release of a chapter simply titled "The End." Storyline The Nicktoons Unite Series (2005-2008) The original Nicktoons Unite series followed the many different misadventures of the Nicktoons, starting with Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, and Timmy Turner in Nicktoons Unite (2005) up to Globs of Doom (2008) with an expanded roster of characters. The first game followed the four original heroes trying to save the universe from each of their arch enemies after Professor Calamitous had stolen the schematics of Jimmy's Universe Portal Machine in its prototype phase and made up the Syndicate. The second game, Battle for Volcano Island ''(2006), showed the Nicktoons fighting to save the universe from a major destructive threat known as the Mawgu who wanted to claim the universe for himself. ''Attack of the Toybots ''(2007) showcased the return of Professor Calamitous with a full army of duplicate robots posing as life-sized toys made to take over everyone's worlds; more than what was previously shown in the past two games. And ''Globs of Doom (2008), which served as the final entry in the series after the game company, THQ, went defunct, had few of the Nicktoons working with their enemies to rebel against the space alien Globulous Maximus, and his Morphoid legion. After this, the Nicktoons would not meet again until 10 years after the fact outside of extra material. 10-Year Gap During the 10-year gap before the Toon Wars, the Syndicate, with the exception of Plankton, started the foundations of war after they discovered the existence of the Cartoon Network Universe and something of great importance within it from Elmore. Meanwhile, the Nicktoons would often be on their own adventures, including the unfinished Nicktoons: Nega War, which pit Jimmy against his two evil counterparts, Jimmy Negatron and Evil Jimmy; Timmy vs. Nega Timmy; and Danny vs Dan. During this time, Jimmy would also discover other worlds in the Nickelodeon Universe that he hadn't seen prior in Attack of the Toybots ''thanks to the mysterious Dimensional Monitor. Magiswords Trilogy In the Cartoon Network Universe, the Adventure Squad, consisting of characters from ''Mighty Magiswords by Kyle A. Carrozza (2016-2018), were put on several different missions to save their world, starting with Fusion Wars where Fusion, a powerful alien invader, threatens to purge all life on Earth after being set free from the Knowledge Magisword. In Pax Morbidia, Morbidia steps up to the challenge of stopping a seemingly unstoppable monster from destroying the land. Around the end of Fusion Wars, CN Crossover Nexus would occur where Prohyas was among the many hundreds of characters frozen by Strike in CN City before being restored and sent back to Lyvsheria. And in Magiswords Echoes (which took place after the Samurai Jack Saga), the squad, now teamed up with the Toon Force as a subdivision, set out to free the captive Princess Zange and Vambre Warrior from the mysterious Echo Corp, who had stolen schematics of Bobert and Jimmy Neutron's tech to build an army of super-powered drones. Each foe they faced would be defeated, but almost all of them would hint at more to come during and after the Toon Wars. Nicktoons Saga The Syndicate return once again, now with an entirely new plan to start a war between every other world in the multiverse rather than fighting their enemies themselves; all while building a new grand army using reserve Toybots, stealing all of Fairy World's magic, and obtained samples of the Morphoids courtesy of Vlad Plasmius. When they first attacked, Fairy World was completely obliterated by the onslaught and several of the Nicktoons worlds had been turned against one another by the villains, which the heroes struggle to understand how. After almost losing Retroville and Tak's demise, Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy decide to form an alliance called, the Toon Force, who vow to put a stop to the war and redeem their fallen worlds, while also making sure to find and defeat their mortal enemies once and for all. Notably, this and the next two sagas do not include Spongebob Squarepants to keep him away from danger on this scale. Gumball Saga Following the Syndicate's first invasion, the Toon Force set out on their first mission to the Cartoon Network Universe where they learn that Elmore, Gumball's world, had been attacked by the Syndicate and had its people kidnapped and taken to Volcano Island after the villains had taken over and used it as a secret facility. Together, the Nicktoons along with Gumball, Penny, Nicole, and Yuki go to investigate and set the civilians free and learn that the Syndicate had learned about Gumball thanks to Rob, his rival, before betraying him. They revealed after Elmore's citizens were warped back home that this whole scheme was but a ruse to keep the Nicktoons out of their worlds so they could free the Mawgu from the Rip Zipper and give him extra power to destroy the Nicktoons universe with no one around to defend it. The Mawgu accepts their offer and annihilates Dimsdale to start. But luckily, before he could do anymore damage, Gumball managed to activate the Planetary Defense Cannon which in turn destroyed the Mawgu. Unfortunately, even though the Syndicate's army was obliterated, the leaders still managed to escape and Gumball along with his team were stuck with the Toon Force for the remainder of the war until Jimmy could successfully rediscover the coordinates to Elmore again. Samurai Jack Saga Jimmy, Danny, Tucker, and Zim were one day tasked to go to the world of Samurai Jack when the last of the Syndicate troops lay siege on Jack's village. Together, they, Jack and the Emperor had quickly stopped the fight, but Vlad led them through a time portal which took them to the past where Calamitous warned Aku of his eventual death by Jack and Ashi. Hearing this, Aku took back his blood from Ashi and purged the Earth of all life. The heroes barely managed to escape, but they had accidentally jumped forward into an oppressed version of events where the Syndicate and Aku serve as rulers of the multiverse. Meanwhile, the rest of the Toon Force are sent on a mission to help the Teen Titans at Jump City in a street fight against Gizmo and Control Freak which soon escalates into a full-scale battle against multiple manipulated worlds. By the end of the conflict, a majority of these people fighting against the Toon Force and Teen Titans had been killed or severely injured, and the coordinates for Jump City were lost when the home base had been critically damaged. Back in the alternate timeline, the heroes meet and assist many of Jack's allies including some of their own such as Wulf and Anais who had been greatly influenced by the villains' oppression. With a full team assembled, they confronted the Syndicate at their tower against them, the Daughters of Aku, Aku himself, and Mad Jack. After a heavy brawl to the end, they managed to destroy their Time Drive preventing them from opening portals into other timelines and killed Aku once again in both the present and past. With the Syndicate finally defeated and the Toon Force crippled, Jimmy recruits the heroes he and the Nicktoons had met in the alternate timeline along with Jack and Ashi and makes preparations for expansion of the team. Toon Wars: The Final Days Serving as the fourth and final arc of the series, The Final Days takes place approximately 5 years after the end of the Samurai Jack Saga, where after much heated conflict during the time, the Toon Force had finally put an end to the war and found themselves dangerously exhausted. To compensate, the leaders of the alliance opt to disband it to return to their respective worlds without having to remain in constant observance for war time now that it's unofficially over. Over the span of 2 weeks, however, many worlds of the multiverse allied with the Toon Force had been absorbed and corrupted by a reality-bending virus of sorts, traveling to eventually reach the core worlds of the organization, starting with Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Lyvsheria, and Townsville to set an example and to better its reach. Unaware of the growing epidemic, Jimmy Neutron visits and reunites with Spongebob Squarepants after 15 years since Globs of Doom way back in the Nicktoons Unite Series, when they are suddenly attacked by a corrupted Sugilite, who separates Jimmy among a small handful of others from Spongebob and the Toon Force. Upon the destruction of Elmore and Amity Park, reality is further distorted when the Virus takes hold of the Void and exposes the multiverse's inner workings. With a path to stop it set for the ruins of Dimsdale, the source of the virus, those remaining from the onslaught now allied with Spongebob set out to put an end to the evil using an Antivirus program designed to counteract the corruption itself. Meanwhile, Jimmy and co. are met by Doug Funnie, Future Timmy Turner, and the Forgotten Society. A city of hundreds upon thousands of cartoons from decade's past who went into exile from the Toon Wars. In addition to their hardships of the real world, detailing the various aspects of the mythical Fourth Wall and the origins of the war. From common knowledge, once a cartoon has ended, they will be endlessly repeated until new material is made. And if they are canceled, they will be left in a state of limbo, never to move past their last frame of animation until their creators continue the series somehow. As is the fate of many of the cartoons featured during the war, explaining how the Syndicate were able to discover the Fourth Wall through the Ghost Zone and the Void and manipulated various shows to attack the notable ones; most especially Spongebob, who had the biggest and longest running cartoon that in many ways dictated the longevity and tone of the ones beneath it. Jimmy is rightfully crushed from the existential revelation, and the remainder of the Toon Force are frequently under attack by the corrupted servants of the virus, which they've learned is led by a Toon God. As much of their strongest fighters, including Nicole Watterson, had been either corrupted or lost during the first attack, the heroes were at a state of desperation. Unable to continue with flight, they walked the vast valleys of the Earth until eventually they discovered a faster way to reach the source of the virus using a downed space ship run by Kevin Whitney and the Titan Pack (formerly the Dog Stars). After further learning from Doug about the Fourth Wall and several more invasions by the corrupted, the Toon Force reunite with the rest of their friends, but are immediately attacked by the villainous Toon Goddess. The tragic corrupted form of Nicole Watterson. She sends out the Crystal Gems to attack the heroes at the Forgotten Society, which she revealed to be an area meant for the virus to attack as every other cartoon remains in one place. Though they present an incredibly difficult challenge, the Gems are restored back to normal. However, the Toon Goddess immediately fires down upon the city, killing not only them, but a vast majority of the Toon Force once again. Nearly at the brink of extinction, the heroes are aided by the entirety of the Forgotten Society, who act as a formidable force until they too are deleted and distorted. But with words of encouragement and love from the heroes and Richard Watterson, Nicole was restored and the evil virus-half of her was purged by Bimm and Momotaro, causing a failsafe to activate in which reality was reset to an earlier restore point. However, through several hints and manipulation, the survivors recover their memories and confront the main villain behind the virus, self titled the Toon God. He reveals himself to be Doug's villainous persona fully corrupted and in control of reality after much conflict left his world devastated in the war. He engages them in a long, epic battle that warps and shatters reality until Bimm with the help of the other heroes erase the virus at its core and purge the Toon God. Using the Fourth Wall controls, Jimmy successfully restores the multiverse and brings peace to all, finally ending the long-running conflict. Time Placement For full series of events, see Toon Wars Timeline While it's easy to state that the Toon Wars series takes place following the end of the official Nicktoons: Globs of Doom ''game, much of the cartoons present in the fan-crossover have episodes that occur prior or in-between the series. The most common being ''Mighty Magiswords and the Amazing World of Gumball. Since Mighty Magiswords was not a story-driven cartoon, almost all the episodes take place before or in between Fusion Wars Parts 2-3, while Fusion Wars itself takes place directly after the episode Quest for Knowledge. Since the Amazing World of Gumball appears in Toon Wars and features characters like Rob and Penny without her shell, it means that their arcs occur sometime after their individual episodes without regard for continuity past their release. Additionally, Cartoon Network had made a special crossover episode on September 2018 known as Crossover Nexus, which featured almost all of the company's owned cartoons from the past and modern era. Though the past three arcs and the Magiswords series don't mention this since they were released months prior to its creation, it is brought up in Toon Wars: The Final Days and the shorts as one of the reasons certain characters were aware of others from different worlds and where the Forgotten Society got much of their resources. The special takes place sometime during the very beginning of the Nicktoons Saga when the Syndicate were just beginning to make their presence known to Cartoon Network and begin the war in their universe. During much of Toon Wars: Shorts, the stories occur after the Samurai Jack Saga, while Magiswords: Echoes occurs between it and the Final Days arc during the 5-year gap. The first three sagas of Toon Wars all occur within a few months before the 5-year gap begins. While the start of the Toon Wars: The Final Days, the main events surrounding it occur in under 2 weeks before going onward after chapter 4. Early Drafts Before the crossover series' release, Toon Wars had a number of drafts that took place before and after How to train your Hero's storyline. Though it would later be confirmed that the current fan series would not be connected to the former in any way, the early drafts had attempted to stay in continuity with pre-established plot, having stories that feature former members of the Toon Force prior to the final version going on a multitude of different adventures. Neither of these ideas would be used later on but were influential in the development of the series, such as the appearance of an adult Anais Watterson, time travel, the return of Dan Phantom, as well as the primary role of the Toon Force. * 2014-2016 Drafts - The most recent version before the final draft * Toon Wars 2007 - The earliest draft centered around the Nicktoons at war. Prior to later versions, this was not connected to How to train your Hero. Unlike the others, this was fully drawn and archived * The New Adventures of Krypto the Superdog - A side story in the point of view for the Dog Stars before How to train your Hero * Early Final Days - The first drafts of the final saga dating back to 2017 during the series' development. Trivia * The name "Toon Wars" by itself is a parody of George Lucas' "Star Wars." * As mentioned above, the main concept of Toon Wars at first was heavily inspired by Crisis on Infinite Earths and Infinity War. However, elements present in the arcs themselves are inspired by moments from other shows/films, like Dragon Ball: Super, Transformers: Prime, and Transformers: The Movie (1986). In much of the series following the Samurai Jack Saga, it would go on to be inspired exclusively by Star Wars and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * According to Frozar, the Nicktoons Unite Series was the inspiration behind Toon Wars, taking the Nicktoons on a brand new adventure as adults; at least prior to 2014. In 2014, it was set to be a story within a story that centered around cartoons fighting one another over popularity or mediocrity. Neither of these ideas would truly come to fruition until the release of the series on December 2017, which had a much more diverse story and fairness to every show present, as well as stronger development of certain characters and plots. The series would become well received by fans of the shows and new viewers and become the first series to break past 100 views (starting with the Gumball Saga), which Frozar almost never got prior to its creation. By the end of 2018, Toon Wars would have over 1000 views from all platforms and would continue to rise and fluctuate dramatically with every new release. * Interestingly, the Magiswords Trilogy was never meant to be part of Toon Wars but was considered and added onto it following the release of Pax Morbidia. Although not many people knew what Magiswords was due to a lack of marketing from Cartoon Network and its eventual cancellation, fans of the show and viewers of Frozar's works had grown to love the show's characters in the crossover series beginning with their introduction in Magiswords: Echoes. A fan favorite among many familiar to Frozarburst is Cattus the One Blade, who's become a staple within his trilogy and Toon Wars among other characters (particularly Danny Phantom, Gumball Watterson, and Jimmy Neutron). * Toon Wars is referenced in Frozarburst's Dragon Ball: Ultra Army fanfiction as a TV show Gohan watches in his free time. * Part of the reason Frozarburst admits to not using Steven Universe in favor of unexpected cartoons for stories like these is that he was afraid of making its fanbase angry should he ever make a mistake with any of the characters or have them do something they wouldn't in the show. He would later go on to starring them in the Samurai Jack Saga and Toon Wars: The Final Days, starting with Rose Quartz then Sadie (as part of the main cast) and the Crystal Gems (as some of the Toon God's minions). Though he still felt fans of the series would despise his decision to use them in this way, there were no negative responses. ** Similarly, other cartoons such as Loud House and even Nick Jr. shows were suggested to Frozarburst by fans of them, to which Frozar simply replied "N.O." In Nick Jr's case, this is simply because it is an educational sub-channel of Nick meant for toddlers, while for something like the Loud House, this was because to him it wasn't a series that would really fit into any major crossover at all even if it were something with the same tone as Nicktoons Unite. He would later feature a few of the show's characters in a short, but they were rarely or never used outside of it. * Although one could argue the title characters like Gumball and Samurai Jack are the main characters of the crossover, there is no one lead protagonist at all. This was done so that the story could put focus on characters as a whole and develop those who have the most influence to the plot such as Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Anais Watterson, and later Familiar and Bimm. * How to train your Hero was originally meant to be the last fanfiction Frozarburst would make...He lied... * Coincidentally, the name Toon Wars was also used in a cover from a fan artist on Deviantart Frozarburst himself was a fan of named Mayozilla, whose best known for his work on Return of the Toybots, which was also referenced in the Samurai Jack Saga as one of the many timelines the Syndicate were opening portals to. * Firefly is the only remnant of How to train your Hero to appear in Toon Wars. His appearance would also be made in celebration of How to train your Dragon's concluding film in the series. * Toon Wars would feature the first time practical effects were used within the text in certain scenes. This would begin in the Gumball Saga and become more apparent in the Final Days Saga. Category:Toon Wars Category:Frozarburst Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Fusion Wars Category:Samurai Jack Saga Category:Gumball Saga Category:Final Days Saga Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nicktoons Saga